After Regret Comes Passion
by morgan42518
Summary: Set during 'Haunted Leg'. What would've happened if Lorelai hadn't been there after the fight? My story answers this question. Literati.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and it is very depressing.

A/N: Set during 'Haunted Leg'. Let's pretend Lorelai went home instead of talking to Kirk. This is set after Rory and Jess' fight at the market. Jess might be a little out of character, but go with it.

After Regret Comes Passion

_Rory walks into an aisle and sees Jess _

_JESS: Doing a little shopping? _

_RORY: Yes. Excuse me. _

_JESS: Why the cold shoulder? _

_RORY: No cold shoulder. I just have perishables here. _

_JESS: Oh yeah, you wanna get home before that beefaroni goes bad. _

_RORY: My mom's waiting for me. _

_JESS: How was Washington? _

_RORY: Fine. _

_JESS: Do anything interesting? _

_RORY: Nope. _

_JESS: Okay. _

_RORY: What about you? _

_JESS: What about me? _

_RORY: Anything interesting happen? This summer, I mean. _

_JESS: Nope. _

_RORY: Really? _

_JESS: Really. _

_RORY: So nothing happened this summer, at all? _

_JESS: It was hot. Two weeks ago there was a run on snowcones. Machine broke, people went crazy, Taylor tried to call in the National Guard, but – _

_RORY: I'm not talking about snowcones. _

_JESS: What are you talking about then? _

_RORY: Nothing. _

_JESS: Her name's Shane. _

_RORY: As in 'come back'? _

_JESS: Yup. _

_RORY: Well, great. That's great. Really, it's great. _

_JESS: So I've heard. _

_RORY: Well, it is. _

_JESS: Are you upset about something? _

_RORY: No. _

_JESS: I mean, me and Shane – _

_RORY: What about you and Shane? _

_JESS: I don't know, it didn't exactly bring a smile to your face. _

_RORY: Well, I'm still freaked out about the, uh, snowcone machine. _

_JESS: Okay. _

_RORY: I could care less about you and Shane. _

_JESS: Good. _

_RORY: It just surprised me, that's all. _

_JESS: Why? _

_RORY: Because. _

_JESS: Because why? _

_RORY: Because of what happened at Sookie's wedding. _

_JESS: Ah. _

_RORY: Yeah, so me coming back here and just seeing you with Shane just kind of threw me for a sec. _

_JESS: I'm sorry, did I hear from you at all this summer? Did I just happen to miss the thousands of phone calls you made to me, or did the postman happen to lose all those letters you wrote to me? You kiss me, you tell me not to say anything. . .very flattering, by the way. You go off to Washington. . . then nothing. Then you come back here all put out because I didn't just sit around and wait for you like Dean would've done? And yeah, what about Dean? Are you still with him? 'Cause last time I checked, you were, and I haven't heard anything to the contrary. Plus, the two of you walking around the other day like some damn Andy Hardy movie. Seemed to me like you're still pretty together. I half expected you to break into a barn and put on a show. _

_RORY: When did you see me with Dean? _

_JESS: At that stupid summer insanity plea the town put on. _

_RORY: Oh, I'm surprised you could see anything with Shane's head plastered to your face. _

_JESS: You didn't answer me. _

_RORY: About what? _

_JESS: Did you call me at all? _

_RORY: No. _

_JESS: Did you send me a letter? _

_RORY: No. _

_JESS: Postcard? _

_RORY: No. _

_JESS: Smoke signal? _

_RORY: Stop. _

_JESS: A nice fruit basket? _

_RORY: Enough! _

_JESS: Are you still with Dean? Come on, Rory, yes or no – are you still with Dean? _

_RORY: Yes, I'm still with Dean, yes! _

_JESS: Glad to hear it. _

_RORY: Glad to tell you. _

_JESS: See you around. _

_RORY: Whatever. _

_JESS: Right back at ya. _

_CUT TO OUTSIDE _

_Rory walks out of the market with a bag of groceries _

As Rory left, Jess couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had said to her. '_It was a little harsh._' He thought to himself. He wondered how she felt.

Rory, on the other hand was thinking about why she didn't send Jess anything at all during the summer. She knew the kiss meant something inside and she couldn't deny it. She wondered if he was mad. '_He probably is.'_ She thought.

Soon after his thoughts, he ran outside to just catch Rory after finishing her own thoughts. He gently grabbed her arm and she turned around. "What?" she said softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." He replied sincerely. "Rory, your friendship means something to me and I hope you know that."

Now, she knew that Jess usually wasn't one for words but what he said right then really touched her in a way that Dean never had. Because she didn't respond, Jess started to walk away.

"Jess, wait." He turned around to find her lips crashing on to his. He quickly responded remembering the last time this happened, when he barley had time to respond. When they separated because of the lack of air, Rory was the first to speak. "Jess, I think I want to be more than just your friend."

"I do too, Ror." He said amazed.

"I think I'm gonna have to break up with Dean." Rory said.

"I think I'm gonna have to break up with Shane." He said. This time, he kissed her, with a lot of passion. After, they just stood there in a comfortable silence within each other's embrace.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at the diner?" Rory asked eagerly.

"I guess so." He answered just as eager.

"Goodnight Dodger." She said.

"Goodnight Rory." He said and kissed her gently once more. They then separated and both turned around.

"I think I may love you." Rory said softly to herself as she walked away giddily.

"I think I may love you." Jess said quietly to himself as he walked away excitedly awaiting the next day.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory went home very excitedly. She had to tell her mother before word got out around town and she found out from someone else.

She entered her house and didn't see her mother. "MARCO!" she yelled in attempt to find her.

"POLO!" Lorelai yelled in response from her bedroom upstairs. Rory ran upstairs to tell her mother the news.

When she finally found her, Lorelai asked, "Where is all the stuff you bought?"

Rory said, "Downstairs." She knew she had to tell her mother soon or she'd chicken out. "Mom, I have something to tell you." She said nervously.

"What is it Sweets?" Lorelai asked with much curiosity.

"Well, you have to promise not to freak out." Rory said.

"Okay, but I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Lorelai said back.

"At the market, I ran into Jess and we had a fight and I stormed out, he ran in front of me said all this really sweet stuff and it really touched me and he started to walk away because I didn't say anything and I made him turn around and I kissed him and I said I wanted to be with him and he said he wanted to be with me and I think I might be in love with him." Rory rambled.

Lorelai just stood there in awe. After about five minutes of silence, Rory finally said something, "Mom?"

"Wow" was all she could say. "Rory, I guess I don't really know what to say. No, wait I do know what to say. One minute you are completely happy with Dean and the next you're off with Jess. What happened?"

"I don't know, I guess I just finally saw what I truly wanted. I'm not happy with Dean, I'm very bored, and we have nothing in common. We have nothing to talk about, and we always have to be doing something, which is usually making out because we can never agree on what we should do. With Jess, we can sit in silence and be comfortable. He makes me feel like Dean just, I don't know, can't." She took a breath after her rant.

"Okay hon, I guess I'm gonna have to support you on this. Far be it for me to stop you." Lorelai said.

"Thanks mom, I love you." Rory said.

"Your welcome, honey." Lorelai said.

"I'm going to bed, I need energy for what I'm gonna have to do tomorrow." Rory said.

Lorelai thought about it for a minute, "Oh. Well goodnight and good luck."

"Thanks, goodnight." Rory said and walked down to her room.

'_I hope everything works out for her._' Lorelai thought to herself.

Rory woke up the next day with a lot on her mind. She didn't want to have to break Dean's heart but she knew she had to do it to make herself happy.

She got up and took a shower, making sure she looked good enough for a break up.

When she got to Dean's house, she got a little more nervous, she had never broken up with someone before.

She knocked and Dean answered the door. "Hey Rory" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dean, we have to talk." She said. "I don't think we are right for each other."

"Are you saying we should break up?" he asked a little to calm.

"Yes, and I understand if you're mad, it's just that we've been growing apart." She said.

"Well to be honest with you, I was going to break up with you too." He said back.

"Oh, that's good to know." She said a tad bit upset.

"Well, bye Rory." He told her.

"Goodbye, Dean." She said in response and walked away.

Rory then decided she really needed some coffee. She walked into the diner and sat at the counter. Luke came up to her and said, "Coffee?"

"Yes please." She gulped the hot coffee letting it burn all the way down her throat. "Hey Luke, is Jess upstairs?" she asked.

"I think I saw him go up there earlier." He said.

"Can I go up?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure" Luke said a little uneasy.

Rory practically ran upstairs to see him. She really needed to be near him right then. She knocked on the door and he answered. "Hey" he said nonchalantly.

"Hey" she said right back. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She walked in and sat on the couch.

"I broke up with Dean, luckily the feeling was mutual." She said with a smile.

"I broke up with Shane, feelings weren't so mutual." He said with a smirk and she giggled.

He walked over to her and kissed her gently and she quickly responded. After the kiss, they just sat there in a comfortable silence, just like the feeling she had expressed to her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Your stories are what inspired me to start writing.

Chapter 3

Rory was nervous. Her application to Harvard had just arrived. Harvard, the college she had been dreaming about her entire life. Her mother wasn't home from work yet so she decided to go to the diner. She put the application somewhere she knew she wouldn't lose it and headed to the diner.

She entered the diner to find Jess serving coffee to other costumers. "Jess, I need coffee, desperately!" she said.

He gave her a kiss and poured her some coffee. He could sense her nervousness. "What's wrong? You look a little nervous."

"My application to Harvard came today." She replied.

"Oh. Well good luck with it." He said.

"Thanks. I gotta go my mom's probably home and I want to get my application out of the way." She said standing up.

"Okay, are you coming back later?"

"Probably not, we might get Chinese for dinner."

"Well then, give this to your mother." He said giving her a to-go cup of coffee.

Rory could tell he was going to try to get along with her mother for her sake and she loved that about him. "What about me?" Jess rolled his eyes and gave her a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Bye."

He went around the counter and gave her a kiss. "Bye."

She exited the diner and quickly went home. When she got there, she found her mother on the couch watching TV. "Mom, this is for you." She said handing her the cup.

"Thanks, did you get me this?" She said gulping the steaming liquid.

"No, Jess did. I think he's trying to get on your good side." Rory said.

"Well, it's working; just tell him to quit acting like a smart ass around me." She said.

"Oh, guess what." Rory said excitedly.

"What, Sweets?" Lorelai responded.

"My application to Harvard came earlier."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Let's go fill it out. I'm gonna go change clothes and I'll meet you down here." Lorelai said.

"Okay." She said and Lorelai was already half way up the stairs.

She went and got out the application and sat at the kitchen table. A couple minutes later, Lorelai came down and sat at the table.

_LORELAI: Okay, personal information. . . state your full name. Better not get that one wrong. _

_RORY: I'll try. _

_LORELAI: And nickname, if any. _

_RORY: That would be Rory. _

_LORELAI: Or Droopy Drawers. _

_RORY: That was never my nickname. _

_LORELAI: Wrong, I called you that as a baby. _

_RORY: What? _

_LORELAI: That's right. You had these little OshKosh cords and they were way too big and once at the mall, they fell right down to your knees and I said, "Whoa, there, Droopy Drawers!" – and I'm just afraid if we don't answer everything accurately, the Harvard police will come and hit you with an atlas and say something mean in Latin. _

_RORY: How would they know that you called me Droopy Drawers? _

_LORELAI: Well, we could be at a Harvard event and I could slip up and say, "Pass me a lobster puff, Droopy Drawers," and they could hear me, and that'll be that. _

_RORY: How 'bout you don't drink at any of these Harvard events? _

_LORELAI: Okay, parental information. Mother – breathtaking. _

_RORY: I think they just want your name. _

_LORELAI: Father – ostracized. Personal statement. _

_RORY: Oh, the essay – the big kahuna. _

_LORELAI: You can evaluate a significant experience that's had an impact on you. How 'bout that time your drawers dropped at the mall? _

_RORY: Enough with the drawers. _

_LORELAI: Or you can write about a person who has had a significant influence on you. _

_RORY: You? _

_LORELAI: Or one of your authors, Faulkner or. . . _

_RORY: Or Sylvia Plath. _

_LORELAI: Hm, might send the wrong message. _

_RORY: The sticking her head in the oven thing? _

_LORELAI: Yeah. Although she did make her kids a snack first, shows a certain maternal instinct. _

_LORELAI: Okay, what activities interest you? _

_RORY: All of them except for the sports. _

_LORELAI: I thought you were the lacrosse kid. _

_RORY: Mom, just a modicum of seriousness as we do this would be much appreciated. _

_LORELAI: Hm, so, circle all of them except sports. Oh, they want a picture. How about the one of us sticking our heads through the carved out holes of Johnny Bravo and SpongeBob Squarepants? _

_RORY: There's the seriousness I crave. _

Several hours, several cups of coffee, and several cartons of Chinese food later, Lorelai and Rory were almost finished with Rory's application except for the essay. Rory picked Hillary Clinton. They decided to call it a night.

Rory's anxiety kicked in the next day after the seminar at school with the dean of admissions for Ivy League Schools.

_RORY: I'm not getting into Harvard. _

_LORELAI: What? Who says? _

_RORY: Well, I'm completely unprepared, and I have no original thoughts! _

_LORELAI: No, no, don't blame yourself, it's not you. It's those jerks at Harvard – I hate them! _

_RORY: What? _

_LORELAI: Well, apparently, it doesn't matter how qualified you are, those lazy-ass admissions officers just take applications and stick it in the yes and no piles without even glancing at them! _

_RORY: Well, it won't matter because my Hillary Clinton essay will be just like every other girl's Hillary Clinton essay because apparently that's all we can think of. I'm such a hack. _

_LORELAI: Is it true everyone has the same GPA? How is that possible? _

_RORY: Because we all take the same classes and we all give the same perfunctory run-of-the-mill responses. And I'm interested in too many things, I have to limit them. I'm gonna circle travel on my application. From now on, that is what I am interested in, travel. _

_LORELAI: No, no, don't do that, no! Because all those people coming from China and India and God knows where else, they're all nuts for traveling – that's why they're traveling here! And…and jobs are dropping and dot-com bombing and something's acting like a yo-yo, I don't know what but it's not good! And over my dead body is Kate Hudson getting your spot, let me just say that right now! _

_RORY: Mom, you're freaking out! _

_LORELAI: Yes, I'm freaking out! _

_RORY: Well, you can't freak out, I'm freaking out! _

While Lorelai and Rory were having anxiety attacks, Jess was busy planning. He wanted him and Rory's first real date as a couple to be special. For what he wanted to do, he would have to have Lorelai's permission. He would have to go to the inn after Rory went to school one day, or something like that.

Rory came into the diner with a much-frazzled look on her face. "Rory, what's up?" Jess asked curiously.

"I'm just worried about not getting into Harvard, that's all." She said.

He pulled her into a hug, "Everything is going to be okay, they're gonna love you. I know it." He said.

"You always know what to say." She said. "I've gotta get to school, I'll see you later." She said kissing him.

"Bye." He said back.

He figured now was the best time to talk to Lorelai about his idea. He told Luke he was going on break and left. He entered the inn and went to the front desk. He saw Lorelai standing there.

"Lorelai, I was wondering if I could ask you something…"

A/N: I had to use these quotes from the episode 'Application Anxiety' because I thought they were classic.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: After this, there will be no more re-writes, unless you want them. Maybe, Thanksgiving and the Distillers concert will be in there, but they will be different.

Chapter 4

"I was wondering if I could take Rory to New York next Saturday for our first real date." Jess asked sincerely.

"Well, I'm not sure; I'll think about it and talk you at the diner." Lorelai replied.

"Okay, but could you make sure Rory isn't there. I want to surprise her."

"Sure, Jess."

"Thanks, Lorelai. I really appreciate it."

"I'll get back to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai said and she couldn't help but think, _'Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all'_

Meanwhile, Rory was on the bus on her way to school, attempting to read Please Kill Me. It only made her think of one thing, Jess. Just thinking about him made her feel giddy and made her want to say to anyone she saw, "I have a great boyfriend."

She got to school and within two and a half minutes, Paris was already talking to her about the current issue of the Franklin. "Paris, are you ever off work mode?"

"Rory, I will have time to be off work mode after college, but right now all I want is to talk about the Franklin."

"Paris, will you come over tomorrow and watch movies with my mom and me. We can go to Luke's and have food and rent movies and have a sleepover. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Okay, it sounds like fun."

"Good, be over by about six at my house."

"Alright, I'm looking forward to it."

That afternoon, Jess was waiting for Rory with a cup of coffee and two chocolate bars at the bus stop. Rory walked off with a happy look on her face and a huge grin.

"What's with the grin?" Jess asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy to see you." She replied, kissing him.

"You know me too well." She said taking the coffee and chocolate. "You even got me two chocolate bars."

"I thought you'd need it after spending all day with Paris and all those jerks at Chilton."

"Well, my day with Paris wasn't that bad. I invited her to movie night with my mom tomorrow night."

"Good for you."

"I know. Why did you come here? I would've come to the diner anyway."

"I figured, since you have Friday Night Dinner, the more time I spend with you the better and I wanted to walk you home."

"Oh." She said starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just laughing at how mushy you've become, not that I don't appreciate it, it's just that I'm not used to it."

"Well, thanks." He said sarcastically.

When they finally reached home, he faced her and kissed her passionately. "I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Bye." He said and kissed her again.

"Bye, Dodger."

Jess got back to the diner and saw Lorelai at the counter. He thought this would be the perfect time to approach her. He walked behind the counter and filled her cup to be nice.

"I didn't even have to ask. I think you are slowly taking Luke's place as my favorite diner guy." Lorelai stated.

"I was wondering if you had time to think about what I asked you earlier." Jess asked nervously.

"Jess, I think you are a good guy inside you just had had a lot of hostility built up when I first met you, but you are moving up in my book."

"Does that mean I can take Rory to New York?"

"Sure."

"Thank you so much, Lorelai and just for that you can have one more refill before you go. Just tell me when you want it."

"Your welcome, but can I have it now." Jess rolled his eyes and filled her cup.

"Rory!" Lorelai called out when she got home. "Are you ready to go to hell?"

"Yes, mom I'm ready to go to grandma and grandpa's house. Question, can Paris come to movie night tomorrow. I'm trying to get her to loosen up."

"Sure, Hon."

"Thanks, Mom. Let's go."

Later, the dinner had gone pretty well. Lorelai and Emily had only bickered on two subjects and Lorelai and Richard had only disagreed once.

"Rory how's that boyfriend of yours, Dean, correct?" Emily asked.

"Well grandma, I'm not with Dean anymore. I'm with Jess now." Rory answered.

"Jess? The Jess that broke your wrist."

"Grandma, he only fractured my wrist and it wasn't his fault. I don't want to get into this again."

"Bring him to dinner for Thanksgiving. Lorelai, how's married life treating Sookie?"

"Whoa, whoa! Why do I have to bring Jess to dinner, Thanksgiving dinner, nonetheless?"

"Rory, we want to meet the boy seem to be so fond of. Is that clear?"

"Fine." Rory said angrily.

"I thought so." Emily said.

The next day, Rory woke up before her mother, so she put a post-it on her head that said 'Luke's' and headed to the diner. When she got there, Jess heard the bells and looked up and saw her angry expression. He walked over to her, took her hands in his and said, "What's the matter, Ror?"

"It's just that my grandmother is making me bring you to dinner for Thanksgiving next Thursday and I didn't want you to meet them this quick, it's just they insisted and I couldn't say no and I didn't know how you'd react." Rory rambled.

"Sure, I'll go."

"Really?"

"For you, anything."

"Thanks Jess."

"I have a question for you too."

"What?"

"Will you come with me, to New York next Saturday for our first official date as a couple?"

"Of course, what are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise, and I already Okayed it with your mom, so were good to go."

"You asked my mom, you're the best." She said kissing him.

"I know." He said.

Just then, Lorelai came in. "Rory, I just got a call that a distant relative from California died so I have to go like right now, so basically, you're on your own with Paris tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I try to make my Lorelai a little more supportive and understanding when it comes to Jess. I want to have you guys choose which college you think Rory should go to. The choices will be in this chapter. I'm not gonna update until I get at least 10 more reviews.

Chapter 5

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"One of your relatives in California died so I have to go there for the funeral." Lorelai said breathlessly.

"Oh, when are you leaving again?"

"Like, right now."

"When will you be back?"

"In about two weeks."

"Can I still go with Jess?"

"Yes, but you have to be back by midnight or I will have Luke call and we'll report you missing to the police."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in two weeks, then." Rory said hugging her mom goodbye.

"Bye. I love you, Hon. Be safe." Lorelai said.

"I will. I love you. Bye." Rory replied as Lorelai frantically left the diner.

"I guess you and Paris are on your own tonight. Huh?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I gotta get going she'll be here soon." Rory answered.

"Well, call if you need anything."

"We'll probably come back for dinner tonight, but if not-" She said kissing him softly. "I'll see you later, hopefully."

"Bye, Gilmore." He said with a smirk.

"Dodger." She said leaving the diner.

At six on the dot, Paris rang the doorbell with her bags. Rory ran to the door and answered it. "Hey, Paris. Listen, it's just you and me tonight. My mom had to go on a last minute trip to California." Rory said.

"That's fine. I'm really hungry, so can we eat?" Paris replied eagerly.

"Is Luke's fine?"

"Yes, I love the mac and cheese there."

"Okay, I figured after we can go to the video store and get the movies for tonight."

"Sounds great."

"Great, to Luke's?"

"Yep, let's go."

The entered the diner and sat at a table and Paris looked at a menu. Luke then came over. "What'll you have?" He asked.

"I'll have a burger with fries, onion rings, and lots and lots of coffee!" Rory said hungrily.

"Mac and cheese and a coke for me." Paris said.

"Okay, I'll send Jess over with your coffee and coke." Luke said and went to place the order.

Jess came over with a mug and poured Rory a cup of coffee and gave Paris her coke. He then, gave Rory a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hey." He said casually.

"Hey." Rory said.

"Paris."

"Jess."

Luke came over with their food. "Here you go girls. Jess, get back to work." He said and Jess refilled more coffees. They ate their food and headed off the video store.

"So Paris, have you ever seen any John Hughes movies?" Rory asked.

"I don't think I have." Paris said back.

"Good, so we'll get The Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles, Pretty in Pink, and Weird Science."

"Four movies, are you sure?"

"Yes, and six boxes of Red Vines and we'll have to stop by Doose's to get the rest of the movie night essentials."

"You mean this isn't all were getting."

"Of course not, this is just the start."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Yes, very sure."

They paid for the movies and Red Vines and headed to Doose's. They left Doose's with M and M's, marshmallows, Oreos, pop-tarts, twinkies, ho-hos, and ice cream. "How on Earth are we going to eat all this?" Paris asked.

"I eat a lot." Rory said.

They got home and started to watch the movies. They started with Pretty in Pink, then, Weird Science, Sixteen Candles, and finally, The Breakfast Club. Both girls were out by the end of The Breakfast Club and neither of them had changed clothes. The next morning Paris had a major junk food hangover. Rory was up also and changing her clothes. Paris was going to leave and Rory was at the door saying goodbye.

"I had a good time. Thanks, Rory." Paris stated.

"I had a good time also. We should do this more often." Rory offered.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." Rory closed the door and went to the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Luke's." Jess answered.

"Hey Jess, it's Rory."

"Hey Rory."

"Can you come over? I need your help with something."

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jess arrived five minutes later and gave her a kiss. "What do you need?"

"I need you to help me with my essay on my application to Harvard and I need you to help me fill out applications to Yale, Princeton, and Columbia."

"Okay, but why didn't you fill out all those other applications with your mother?"

"She doesn't know I'm applying to places other than Harvard."

"Alright, let's get started." Several hours later, they were finished. For her Harvard essay, they chose John Irving and it seemed to suit Rory well.

Just then, Rory heard a ring at the doorbell and went to answer it. She opened the door and was speechless.

"Dad…"

A/N 2: There are your choices, Harvard, Princeton, Columbia, and Yale. Remember no updates until I get at least 10 reviews. You can put your college choice in your review… if you like.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Rory asked bitterly. They had not made up since Rory found out Sherry was pregnant.

"I am in financial trouble and Sherry had a miscarriage. Now you, me, and your mom can finally be a family." Chris replied.

"What happened that got you in financial trouble and what makes you think we can just be a family again?"

"Well, I lost my job and I couldn't pay for our apartment since Sherry left me. Therefore, I have no money. I came here on the bus."

"I'm sorry dad." She said hugging him. "Come in."

"Rory, I have to get back to the diner." Jess said coming into the foyer. "Who's this?"

"Jess, this is my dad, Christopher. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Jess." Rory introduced the two.

Jess extended his hand in attempt to be nice. Chris shook it. "Nice to meet you." Jess said politely.

"Same here." Chris said.

"Call me later." Jess said gesturing to Rory.

"I will." Rory said.

"Bye." Jess said exiting the Gilmore House.

"Isn't Jess the one who broke your wrist and got sent back to New York and what happened with Dean?"

"Déjà vu." Rory said remembering her grandmother when she told her about Jess. "Jess didn't break my wrist and it wasn't his fault. Dean just wasn't making me happy anymore and besides the feeling was mutual, anymore questions?" Silence. "Good. My turn. What happened with you and Sherry? Why did you lose your job? What are you doing back here? Lastly, what makes you think we can just pick up where we left off at Sookie's wedding? You're the one that left us, remember?"

"Sherry left me because I didn't want to get her pregnant again because I think I belong in Stars Hollow with you guys. I lost my job because I wasn't performing well enough because I was constantly thinking about you guys and how I couldn't ever forgive myself for what I've put you guys through. I'm back here because I want to talk to your mother. I am aware we cannot just pick up where we left off, but I want another chance."

"For one, mom is in California for the next two weeks so you can't really talk to her. Two, we have already given you a numerous amount of chances to start over, but we always seem to get hurt if we do. Now, I'm going to let you stay with me because you're broke, but you have to talk to mom about it when she gets back. You have to promise you will back off Jess and I. Mom likes him now, so you cannot, I repeat, cannot be mean to him because he is really making an effort to be nice here. If you know him, you know that is not that easy for him."

"Okay."

"That's all you have to say, 'okay'."

"Yes."

"I'll make up a bed for you. Go get your stuff off the porch." Chris left and the phone rang.

"Hello." Rory said.

"Offspring!" Lorelai yelled causing Rory to jump.

"Geez, mom."

"Sorry, I just got here. How's everything there?"

"Things are fine, with the exception of one thing. One, person actually."

"Who?"

"Dad." There was silence on the other end. "Mom?"

"Yeah, sorry. Why is he there?"

"He is broke and Sherry had a miscarriage and he lost his job. Anyway, I think he wants another chance with you. But, can I let him stay here for awhile, at least until he gets back on his feet?"

"Sure, Sweets. But, if he hurts you at all, throw his ass out of the house."

"Okay, mom. I love you. Bye."

"Bye. Love you too."

Rory settled her dad in and went to sleep, since she had school the next morning. She woke up with a massive headache. Her dad was still asleep when she was ready to go, so she put a post-it on his head that said 'Went to School. Be back later.' on it and left. She headed to Luke's, still with a massive headaches. "Hey Rory. Coffee?" Luke asked.

"Yes, with French toast and if you happen to have and aspirin that would be great."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just have a headache, that's all."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Thanks." Rory said as Luke walked off.

"Hey." Jess said as he came over and kissed her lightly. "I've worked out the distances from Stars Hollow to each of the colleges you've applied to."

"Let's hear it."

"Stars Hollow to Yale is 22.8 miles; Stars Hollow to Princeton is 137.89 miles; Stars Hollow to Columbia is 83.44 miles and finally, Stars Hollow to Harvard is 152.19 miles."

"Well, Princeton and Harvard are far away."

"Yes, but I'd drive all night just to see you."

"You romantic."

"Jess, get back to work, now." Luke yelled from the back. He handed Jess the French toast and aspirin and he brought it to Rory.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked her.

"Headache."

"Oh, your dad, right."

"Yeah, long story. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay." With that, Jess got back to work.

When Rory was finished, she went to the counter to tell Jess goodbye. "I'm off."

Jess gave Rory a kiss. "Carpe Diem." Jess said.

"Agarre el día." Rory said back and left the diner.

A/N: I'm still not quite sure I have enough votes to decide Rory's college so keep reviewing. 10 more reviews and I'll update. If you're wondering if the distances are legitimate, yes they are. Stars Hollow is based on a town called Washington Depot, so I looked up the distance from there to the college online. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. Also, petitos grasshoppertje, I didn't want to have her de-flowered right away, because I thought that would ruin where I'm going.


	7. AN

A/N: I really don't want you guys to choose a college based on how close it is because I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve so you don't have to pick Yale based on it being close to Stars Hollow and I really don't want to have to write Logan. So choose the college you wished she 'd gone to before she applied or got her acceptance letters.

¡Mantenga revisar y yo mantendré actualizar!

Litparasiempre


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Lorelai went to California for a relative's funeral. Let's say Richard and Emily do not get along at all with this relative so they didn't go. Just to be clear. The choosing of the college will be in this chapter and the trick I have up my sleeve will appear. Review please! I ma posting after only 5 reviews, but I really wanted to get this one out there.

Chapter 7

Thanksgiving arrived and Rory was nervous. She wasn't sure what her grandparents would think of Jess and her college acceptance letters were supposed to arrive today. Yes, on Thanksgiving Day. '_Funny how life works out._' Rory thought.

Jess was also nervous. He had to meet his girlfriend's grandparents without her mother present. He was also waiting to hear back about the applications for scholarships he sent out. He had him and Rory's first real date to handle. He had a lot to do in the next couple of weeks. He applied for scholarships at Columbia, Harvard, and Yale. They were the closest to Stars Hollow.

Rory went to the diner in search of Jess. She found him. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." he said back. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure you are ready to, in the words of my mother, go to hell."

"Yes, I am ready to go to your grandparents tonight. Is your dad coming with us?"

"I don't think so. My grandparents don't know he's here and they weren't too happy to hear that he impregnated another woman, so he's still a little scared of them."

"Oh. So it's just you and me?"

"Yeah. I have a favor to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Well, my college acceptance letters are supposed to come back today and I want you to be there. After all, you helped me fill them out. So, will you come?"

"Sure, I mean I'm gonna be with you all night anyway."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Good, so I'll be over here at about six so we can have coffee before we go."

"You are so your mother."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." She kissed him and fled the diner to go home and read.

Jess headed upstairs to read the letters he got from Columbia, Harvard, and Yale. They all said he'd been granted full scholarships to each of the colleges in creative writing and English literature courses. Now all that was left to do was to tell Rory and to pick one of them.

At four thirty in the afternoon Rory decided to start getting ready for dinner. She took a shower, put on light make-up, did her hair, and got dressed in a red sweater, a knee length skirt, and her coat. "Dad, I'll be back in about three hours!" She yelled so he could hear her upstairs.

"Okay Hon, have fun!"

"No one appreciates your sarcasm, dad." She said heading out the door.

When she arrived at the diner, Jess was dressed in a black sweater and black slacks holding two to-go cups of coffee. "You look beautiful." He said with a smirk.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said with a goofy grin.

"Were going to the bridge, I have something to tell you." He said gesturing her toward the door.

They got there and her coffee was gone. "Can I have yours?" She said and he rolled his eyes and gave her the cup. "Yay, you're the best." She said excitedly. "So, what did you have to tell me?" She asked.

"Well, I got full rides to Columbia, Harvard, and Yale." Silence. "Rory?"

"Oh My God! Jess, that's amazing! How did you do it?" She asked.

"Well I've been doing really well in school, believe it or not, and my lit teacher said she'd write me a letter of recommendation if I wrote an essay, and I did, so here we are. I owe it all to you." She blushed furiously and kissed him passionately.

"My grandparents are really gonna love you now."

"Good, cause I don't know if I could handle it if they hated me."

"Well, I hate to ruin the moment, but we have to get going if you want to avoid being late, and trust me you really want to avoid that."

"Okay, let's go."

A half an hour later they arrived at the Gilmore Mansion. Rory rang the doorbell and Emily answered. "Rory, how are you?" Emily asked in her high-pitched voice.

"I'm great, grandma. By the way, Grandma this is Jess, Jess this is my grandmother, Emily."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Gilmore." Jess said extending his hand.

Emily shook it politely. "You too, Jess. Let's go and get drinks with your grandfather. Shall we?"

"Yes grandma." Rory said. So far, the evening was going pleasantly.

"So Jess, Rory what will you guys have?" Emily asked.

"Coke for me, please." Rory replied.

"Water's fine, thanks." Jess said.

Emily fixed their drinks and handed them to Jess and Rory. Just then, Richard came in from the study. "Hello Rory." He said pleasantly.

"Hi, grandpa. Grandpa, this is Jess. Jess, this is my grandfather, Richard."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Gilmore." Jess said again standing up and extending his hand.

"You to, Jess." Richard said just like his wife, shaking Jess' hand.

"Dinner is ready, Mrs. Gilmore." The newest maid said.

"Thank you. Let's eat." Emily said.

The elder Gilmores seemed to like Jess. He got along with Richard because of their love for great literature and Emily liked that he made Rory happy. "So Jess, what are your plans for college?" Richard asked. Rory looked at Jess and smirked remembering what he told her earlier.

"Well, I was just informed today that I have gotten full scholarships to Columbia, Harvard, and Yale."

"That's great. I went to Yale. It's a great school. Close to here, as well." Richard replied matter-of-factly. He was happy Rory finally found someone who made her happy and was going into the Ivy League.

"Thank you, Mr. Gilmore."

"Please, call me, Richard."

"Okay, thank you, Richard."

The rest of the night went by pretty fast because it went so well. "Thank you guys for having me over. I had a nice time." Jess said. He wasn't lying he had a good time discussing literature with Richard.

"You're welcome Jess. We had a nice time as well." Emily stated, speaking for both her and Richard. "Goodbye Rory, Jess."

"Goodbye, grandma, grandpa." Rory said.

"Goodbye Richard, Emily." Jess said politely.

They got in the car and immediately, Rory started talking. "They liked you. They really, really liked you."

"No, they didn't like me that much."

"Yes, they did. I barely got a word in they talked to you so much."

"Fine, I admit it they really, really liked me."

"But, what really made them like you was to hear that you got scholarships into the IVY LEAGUE!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, with Dean, he had no idea what he wanted to, no idea where he wanted to go to college, and let's face it he wasn't that bright. But you, my little Ivy Leaguer, are." Her saying this made him smirk, widely. There was no more noise the whole way back to Stars Hollow. There was no more need for noise.

When they got to Rory's house, they opened the mailbox and Rory lunged into Jess' arms at what she saw.

"You did it Rory, Harvard, Princeton, Columbia, and Yale!" Jess exclaimed.

"Yes!" Rory yelled. "Now we can choose together. Think about it we both got Columbia, Harvard, and Yale right?"

"Right."

"So we can choose, so we can be together."

"Of course, Rory. I would never leave you."

"Ad Astra Per Aspera!"

"Consimilis!"

"What is it with us and Latin lately?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." He said kissing her.

A/N 2: The translation for Ad Astra Per Aspera is 'To the stars through difficulty' and Consimilis means 'exactly'. I've been on a foreign language kick lately I guess.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: This part is set directly after the last chapter. Therefore, they are still at the mailbox right now.

Chapter 8

"So where do you want to go to school?" Jess asked.

"I don't know I'll have to think about it." Rory said.

"How many pro/con lists are you gonna make?"

"I don't know." Jess stared at her. "Four."

"Four?"

"One for each college."

"Oh, excuse me." Jess said mockingly.

"Jess, no mocking. This is a huge decision I have to make. It's not going to be easy."

"I know. I have to make that same huge decision. Columbia, Harvard, or Yale?"

"I guess you do. I'm not used to that yet. So you can come over tomorrow and we can make pro/con lists together."

"Is your dad gonna be here?"

"I don't think so, he said he is going to go to banks and try and get loans tomorrow. Will he do it? I'm not so sure."

"Well, that doesn't matter that much."

"So you'll be here tomorrow?"

"I'll come over at noon with food from the diner."

"You know me too well."

"That should be a good thing."

"It is."

"I better get going or Luke's gonna report us missing before we go on our date Saturday."

"I'm really looking forward to that."

"Me too. But, I actually know what we are doing."

"Mean."

"Goodnight, Rory."

"Night, Dodger." She said and they kissed softly, but passionately. He then, walked the opposite direction to the diner and she went into house.

"YES!" She yelled when she got into her house.

"What's up?" Her dad asked.

"I got accepted into four colleges, my boyfriend got scholarships to three colleges, and to top it all off, grandma and grandpa love him!"

"That's great, Ror." To tell you the truth, Rory liked it better when Jess called her Ror. "Wait, where else did you apply other than Harvard?"

"Yale, Princeton, and Columbia."

"Does your mother know?"

"No."

"You should call her and tell her."

"I will, right now."

"Wait, where did Jess get into?"

"Yale, Harvard, and Columbia, on full scholarship, I might add." Rory said proudly.

"Good for him. Now go call your mother. I know it's late but you know her, she's like always up."

"Your right. Thanks, Dad." She said hugging him. She ran and grabbed the phone and dialed her mother's cell.

"Hello!" Lorelai answered perkily.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, hey Sweets. What's up."

"My college acceptance letters came today."

"Letters? Did you say letters, as in plural."

"Yes."

"Where else did you apply?"

"Princeton, Yale, and Columbia." Rory said uneasily.

"Really? Why did you apply elsewhere? And, without telling me?"

"I needed colleges to fall back on. Chilton doesn't let you just apply to one school. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this." Rory said, now yelling.

"You could have told me."

"Well I'm sorry."

"I have to go."

"Bye." Rory said bitterly.

"Bye." Lorelai said just as bitterly and hung up.

Rory went into her room and cried herself to sleep. She didn't wake up until ten thirty the next morning. She found a post-it on her head that said 'Went to get a loan, dad.' on it so she got up and took a shower to get ready for Jess to come over to make their lists. She put on Jess' Tool t-shirt with jeans and her black chucks.

Then, the phone rang. Rory went to answer it. "Hello." She said sleepily.

"Hi." Her mother said.

"What do you want?"

_LORELAI: See, my head knows that whichever one of these places you go, Harvard, Princeton_, Columbia_, Yale. . .it's gonna be great. It's gonna be awesome, and you're gonna come out on the other side an even more amazing you. But I just wish my head could sit down and have a chat with that gnawing feeling in my gut that's there every time my parents get involved in anything and tell it, it's gonna be okay. _

_RORY: It's gonna be okay. _

"I wish I could believe that."

"So fight over?"

"Fight over. So did you get in to any of them?"

"All of them."

"Yes!"

"Well, there's something else."

"What? Am I gonna like it?"

"Yes, you're gonna like it."

"Good. Tell me."

"Jess got scholarships to Yale, Harvard, and Columbia."

"That's great, Honey!"

"I know. I'm so happy for him. He's actually coming over right now. We're gonna make pro/con lists for colleges, so, I'm gonna have to cut this short."

"Okay, Hon. Bye. I love you. Follow your heart when you choose and call me when you decide."

"I will bye." They hung up and the doorbell rang. She saw Jess standing there with food. She gave him a kiss and said, "Hey."

"Hey. That's my shirt!"

"I know. I stole it. It reminds me of you."

"Keep it, it looks good on you." Jess said and Rory blushed furiously. "We better get started. There's no guarantee on how long it's going to take you to eat and choose a college."

"You're right. Come in."

Hours later they had not made their decisions. "I have no idea where I'm going." Jess said.

"Neither do I." Rory said stressed. "I will never, ever be able to decide. The only thing I do know is that Princeton is out of the question."

"Well, I gotta get back to the diner. I told Luke I'd be there by five and it is now four fifty." He said standing and giving her a goodbye kiss.

"I have to call my mom, but I'll come by later."

"Okay. Later."

"Bye."

When he left, she ran to grab the phone again. She dialed and waited. She got the voice mail so she left a message. "Mom, it's Rory. I'm just calling to tell you…we, Jess and I, have no idea where we are going. We need your help when you get back. Call me later. Love Ya. Bye." She said and hung up.

A/N 2¡Mantenga revisar y yo mantendré actualizar! If you don't know what that means, look it up! I have no idea which college to send them to. Harvard, Columbia, or Yale? I know you guys are sick of waiting but I'm sorry! So here's what I'm gonna do, The first review I get, with a college choice, the college in the review will be the one in the story. So be the first review!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: For the college choice, Ginny Clone was the first to review, sothe choice will be in this chapter. ¡Mantenga revisar y yo mantendré actualizar!

Chapter 9

It was ten on Saturday morning. The day of her first real date with Jess. She talked to her mother yesterday about college. She had said to follow her heart and her decision would just come to her. But, if need be, she would help when she got back.

She anxiously went into the diner, going to talk to Jess about what she should wear. She went to Jess, when she got there. He gave her a kiss and a mug of coffee. It became somewhat routine for them, but they never got tired of it. "Hey." He said.

"Hi. I came to ask you what I should wear and when you're coming to get me so I have time to get ready for whatever it is were doing." She said.

"You can wear something casual and I will be by at about one."

"Only three hours to get ready. I'm shocked!"

"Well, I think you'll be alright."

"I better get going, considering I have no time to get ready. Can I have coffee to go please?"

"You just had coffee."

"I know."

"So why do you need more?"

"You're seriously asking a Gilmore that question."

"Yes."

"Coffee, my friend is the elixir of life. Without it, I would be nothing. I would be incomplete. I would be ying without my yang. I would-" She was cut off by his lips and a cup of coffee.

"Here you go. I'll see you at one. Be ready."

"Fine." She said leaving the diner.

When she got home, she greeted her father. "Hey, dad." She said.

"Hey, Ror." There was that 'Ror' again.

"Listen, I'm not gonna be back here until late tonight. I have a date with Jess."

"That's okay. I'm going to Boston to look for a job. But, I'll be back later."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye." He said exiting the house. Rory went to go get ready for her date. She took a shower and decided to curl her hair. She spent about an hour doing that. Then, she took on the hardest part, deciding what to wear. She couldn't figure out what to do so she called her mother. She dialed and waited.

"Hello," came her mother's voice.

"Mom, I need help."

"What is it?"

"I have no idea what to wear on my date with Jess."

"Did he tell you how to dress?"

"He said casually, but that's always the most confusing."

"Wear my black sweater, jeans, and bring that purse that looks like Stalin's head!"

"I'll wear the sweater and the jeans but I'm not bringing Joseph Stalin on my date."

"Fine, wear the sparkly bracelet I just bought."

"Oh, pretty!"

"You are so me."

"I know, and proud of it."

"Good girl. Have fun later. Be safe."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Rory hung up and ran upstairs to get the sweater and bracelet from her mother's drawer. An hour later, she was finally ready. She sat on the couch and thought, _'I'll go make some coffee.'_ But, the doorbell rang before she got there. She answered it and it was Jess holding a cup of coffee. "You know, I was just going to make coffee." She said gesturing him inside.

"Well, I saved you any labor. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't clean up so bad yourself." He was wearing a white button down and jeans. "Am I dressed okay?"

"Yes. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Well we are going to New York so I would suggest bringing cds or something to occupy your time."

"Okay." She said running into her room and bringing out The Clash and The Pixies.

"Nice choices."

"Thanks, I figured they'd have to satisfy both of us and these were the first that came to mind."

"Alright, let's go."

"Let's go."

They went to the car and got in. Rory put in a cd that Jess didn't see and 'Guns of Brixton' came on. "I never get tired of this song." He said.

"Yeah, it's kind of like our song."

"It is." They discussed literature for the two-hour car ride.

They pulled up at a location familiar to Rory. "This is it." Jess said getting out of the car, grabbing a book.

"I remember this." Rory said.

"You should." Jess said smirking.

"This is Washington Square Park."

"Yes, it is."

"I came here to visit you after our accident."

"Yes, you did."

"Jess." She said kissing him. "So what are we doing?"

He pulled his book out of the back pocket of his pants. "Reading."

"Yay." She said and they sat on the bench he was sitting at when she visited him. He started reading his well-worn copy of 'Oliver Twist'.

Two hours and six chapters of 'Oliver Twist' later, Rory was starting to get hungry. "Jess, I'm hungry."

"I know where we can go." He stood up and took her to the hot dog stand they went to that same day. "Two with everything on it." He told the guy at the stand.

"Yay." Rory said again, biting her hot dog.

"Okay, phase three." Jess said.

"I think I know what we're doing." Rory said and Jess smirked, as they walked onto the subway.

They arrived at the record store, hand in hand about ten minutes later. Another hour later, Jess found something he knew would make Rory happy. "Rory!"

"What?"

"The record."

"What record?"

"The Go-Go's original album, signed by Belinda."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." He said showing her the record.

"I'm getting it."

"Okay." He said.

They both left the store with numerous amounts of records. Rory, with a lot for Lane and the record for her mother. "Jess I had a really wonderful time." Rory said happily. "Nothing would be better."

"I thought you'd enjoy it."

On the way home something suddenly hit Rory. "Jess."

"What?"

"I think I know where I want to go to college."

"I've been thinking about it a lot to."

"You go first." They both said in unison.

"Columbia." They said again in unison.

"I understand if you don't like my decision, but I think that's where I belong and where-"

"Rory, we both said Columbia."

"Oh." Rory said feeling extremely happy and feeling like a complete idiot at the same time.

"Now, we can go together."

"You don't know how happy I am right now."

"Oh, but I think I do." They sat in a comfortable silence all the way home.

They got out of the car once they reached her house and kissed and just stood there in each other's embrace for a couple minutes. "I really had fun tonight, Jess."

"Me, too. Did you remember Belinda?"

"Oh, it's in the car." She said running to get it from the car.

"Can you imagine what would've happened if you'd forgotten it again?"

"I'd beat myself up for the next week."

"I wouldn't want that."

"No, you wouldn't."

"When does your mom get back again?"

"Next Friday and I already asked if I could get out of dinner to go and get her."

"Oh."

"I better get going."

"Me too."

"I don't want to go."

"But, if we don't Luke's gonna call the police, remember."

"Oh yeah."

"I'll see you at the diner tomorrow, right."

"Of course, remember who you're talking to."

"Right."

"Night, Dodger." She said kissing him. He quickly responded. They ended the kiss.

"Night, Princess." He said and got into his car and drove off.

Rory ran into the house and got ready for bed. She fell asleep that night with a wide grin on her face.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rory was going to pick up her mother at the airport. She got there early and decided to read the book she brought with her. Her mother walked up to her and she was still occupied in the book. "Rory." He mother said and made her jump.

"Hey, mom." She said hugging her mother tightly.

"Hon, my ribs are cracking and my organs are crushing, let go." Rory let go.

"How was your trip?"

"It was for a funeral, how do you think it went?"

"Good point."

"So how was your date with Jess?"

"Mom, before I tell you about it, let's go get your bags and go to the car."

"Fine."

They went and got her bags and started home to Stars Hollow. "I've missed my Hollow." Lorelai said.

"Mom, it's the same."

"I know, but still."

"Do you want to go home first or to Luke's?"

"Luke's!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll go to Luke's. But, that means you'll have to wait to hear about my date."

"Hey, Luke's equals sacrifice."

They arrived at Luke's fifteen minutes later. "Hey, Luke!" Lorelai screamed when she got inside.

"Lorelai." Luke said.

"We'll have-"

Luke cut her off. "I saw you coming and I ordered you the 'Back From A Trip' meal. Burger, chili cheese fries, and onion rings."

"Wow, don't you love the service here?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I know, it's great. Hey Luke, can I go and see Jess?" Rory said.

"Sure, he's upstairs." Luke gave them coffee and walked off.

Rory looked at her mom and she nodded in grant. She went up and knocked on the door. Jess answered. "Hey." She said giving him a kiss.

"Hey."

"I was wondering if I could borrow your copy of 'For Whom the Bell Tolls'?"

"Hemmingway?"

"Yeah, it's for a school project and I figured, if I'm gonna read it, I might as well read it with your thoughts in the margins." She said and he smirked.

"Sure, let me go get it." He went and got it and gave it to her. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"I gotta go, my mom just got back so were gonna have a movie marathon."

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye." She said kissing him. They seperated and she left.

She got back down just as the food was being served. "Rory, you're just in time." Lorelai yelled.

"I'm coming." They ate and left to go to the video store. They rented Footloose and Dirty Dancing.

When they got home, Lorelai put in the movie and started talking. "So, tell me about your date. No wait, tell me about Thanksgiving first."

"Well, it was great."

"Great with my parents?"

"Yeah, they really seemed to like Jess. They really liked that he's going into the Ivy League."

"Oh, yeah did you guys make a decision on that yet?"

"Columbia." Rory said with a wide grin.

"Good for you guys. Anyway back to dinner."

"Oh yeah, then grandpa and Jess talked about literature and that was about it."

"Good for him. So what about the date? What did you do in New York?"

"How did you know we went to New York?"

"He asked if it was okay that he take you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway, it was great. He took me to Washington Square Park and to the hot dog stand we ate at the record store we went to when I went to visit him. Oh, that reminds me-" Rory stood up and went and got the record from her room. "Jess found the record I was going to give you that I lost on the bus." Rory said handing her mom the record.

"Rory, this is awesome!"

"I knew you'd love it."

"Thank you." Lorelai said hugging her daughter.

"Your welcome."

"It sounds like you had a great time."

"I really did, mom."

"You really love him, don't you."

"I think I do." Rory said blushing.

For the rest of the night, they talked about Lorelai's trip and watched the movies and eventually Rory fell asleep on the couch. Lorelai grabbed a blanket and threw it over Rory and thought, _'My little girl's in love.'_

A/N: I know, this is a short one, but I wanted to center it around Lorelai's return and her and Rory talking about what happened while she was away. I have the next three chapters written and ready to post so it shouldn't be long before I post again.¡Mantenga revisar y yo mantendré actualizar! Ginny Clone,Gracias, yo quiero sus cuentos mucho. Mantenga la lectura y revisar, usted revisa la marca mi día. Usted es uno de mis la mayoría de los lectores dedicados. ¡Soy bilingüe, eso es cómo sé español y porque crecí en México¿Y usted?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lorelai woke up the next morning and went downstairs. She saw something she had totally forgotten about. Chris. Rory had mentioned he was back, but she said he went to find a job in Boston. He was asleep on the couch.

She quickly tried to make it to the kitchen, but she tripped over a shoe and yelped and it seemed to wake him up. "Lor?"

"Hey, Chris."

"I didn't know you were back."

"Yeah, I just got back yesterday when you were gone."

"Oh. How are you?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Well I have to talk to you."

"Can we do it later?"

"Sure, how about over coffee?"

"That sounds alright."

"We can go somewhere in Hartford."

"Yeah."

"How about Tisane Tea & Coffee?"

"I've heard about that place, it's supposed to be really good."

"Okay, so we'll meet there at about five."

"Sounds good."

"I better get going. I have to go to the inn for a little while."

"Bye, Lor."

"Bye, Chris."

Lorelai went to the kitchen and Christopher went upstairs to take a shower. Lorelai sighed heavily. Rory walked in the room. "What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Oh, nothing it's just that the man who impregnated me and another woman wants to have coffee with me to sort things out." Lorelai replied.

"Wow, and it's only nine-thirty in the morning."

"I know."

"I'm gonna head to the diner."

"Okay, I gotta get to the inn and I'll probably go from there to get coffee with your dad. Oh, and did I mention that he is dragging me to Hartford!"

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Lorelai said and went upstairs and ran into Christopher. "Ahh." She said.

"Sorry." He said back. Lorelai went straight to her bathroom, locked herself in there, and took a shower.

Rory was on her way to the diner when Lane came up to her. "Hey, Rory." She said.

"Hey, Lane. I haven't seem you lately. I have some records to give you that I bought when I went to New York with Jess."

"Really? I love you. I knew there was a reason you were my best friend. I came to ask you if you and Jess are going to the hockey game tonight. My mom is making me go with Young Chui and I need sane people with me."

"I'll ask him. I was just heading over to the diner now. Do you want to come with?"

"No, I can't I have to get back for Bible Study. Call me when you know."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Lane said and ran off.

Rory continued walking and reached the diner. She saw Jess standing at the counter with a book. She walked in and he didn't look up at the sound of the bells. _'Must be Hemmingway.'_ Rory thought. She sat at the stool right in front of him. He still hadn't noticed her. She just put his book down and kissed him. "Hey." he said.

"You finally got your nose out of that book."

"I guess."

"I have something to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Well the hockey game is tonight and I was wondering if you would maybe, come with me."

"Sure."

"Because Lane really needs someone sane there and I don't really want to be the third-"

"Rory, I said yes."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll come over here at about… six thirty. The game starts at seven."

"Okay."

"Good, give me coffee."

"I can't believe you waited that long anyway."

"Me either, I thought I was gonna keel over or something." He rolled his eyes and poured her a cup of coffee.

At five, Lorelai went to the coffee shop in Hartford and saw Christopher sitting there. "Hey, Chris. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want another chance with you and Rory."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Is it just me or does it seem like whenever Rory or I get close to you we get hurt?"

"Well, that's true but a lot has happened and that's all fixed."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sherry had a miscarriage and she left me."

"You're broke, Chris!"

"So?"

"I can't support you the rest of my life."

"Yes you can."

"Go back to Boston, Chris." Lorelai said getting up. "Your stuff will be on the porch when you get back. Don't bother coming in and trying to talk to talk to me." Lorelai said as she left.

Rory left her house at six twenty five to go to the hockey game. She went to the diner to get Jess. He was in the same position as earlier, reading. This time, when Rory entered he looked up. He gave her a kiss. "Coffee?" He asked.

"To-go please, we have to go get Lane and Young Chui."

"Okay." He poured her a cup and they left. They got Lane and Young Chui and went to the game. Numerous amounts of junk food later, the game was over. Stars Hollow lost, let's just say badly.

"You know, Jess. You are the boyfriend I've had with the closest eating habits as the Gilmores do." Rory said as the four of them walked out of the rink.

"Need I remind you Rory, I am only the second boyfriend you've ever had."

"Still."

"We've gotta get going." Lane said speaking for both her and Young Chui.

"Okay, bye Lane. I'll bring you the records tomorrow."

"Can't my mom will be home all day. But Tuesday she has an antique fair in Woodbury, so you can come over then."

"Okay."

"Bye, Lane." Jess said.

"Bye." Lane said and walked off with Young Chui.

Rory and Jess arrived at the diner. "I'll see you tomorrow before school?" Jess asked.

"Yep." They kissed passionately. "Tomorrow." She said and headed towards her house. She got in and her mother was asleep on the couch with all of her fathers bags with no sign of her father at all.

Someone knocked at the door. Rory answered it and was surprised at who was there. "I'm pregnant," was all she said.

A/N: Can you guess who is pregnant? Good luck. Oh yeah, and Tisane Tea & Coffee is a real place in Hartford, if you were wondering. Just so you huys know, I wote Columbia in my story so that it would be different because almost no one does Columbia. If you don't like it, I'm not going to force you to read my story, but I really wish you would. Just consider it, please. Brittany, my mother is Mexican and my father is half Argentine and half Mexican, so I'm 100 percent Latina. We moved up north when I was twelve, so no one knows Spanish. Sometimes I say stuff in Spanish when I'm mad and they have no idea what I say.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You're pregnant?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Paris answered.

"How?"

"Well Rory, Jamie and I-"

"I know that part. When?"

"About two and a half months ago."

"Come in, Paris. We need to talk."

"Were you guys planning on having sex?" Rory asked once they reached Rory's room.

"No, it was unplanned."

"Who else have you told?"

"Just my mom."

"Are you and your mom close?"

"No, she had a fit when I told her."

"What are you gonna do about school? Are you still gonna go?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know that I want to face everybody. Maybe I'll finish the year at home."

"Maybe you can talk to my mom. This happened to her."

"I guess you're right."

"You can stay here tonight and talk to my mom sometime, or whenever you need to ask a question or something."

"Okay, let me call my house."

"Phone's by the door."

"Thanks, Rory." Paris went to call her nanny and Rory went to fix up her mother's bed, for Paris, since Lorelai had passed out on the couch. Anyway, Lorelai's bedroom was closer to a bathroom in case Paris had any 'incidents'.

Paris got off the phone and Rory came downstairs. "Paris, you can stay in my mother's room because she fell asleep on the couch. It's upstairs and to the right."

"I'll see you in the morning Rory." Paris said as she went upstairs.

When Paris was totally out of sight, Rory put a post-it on her mother's head that said, 'Paris is staying the night. Have a lot to tell you. Lunch at Luke's' and grabbed the phone and ran to her room closing the door behind her.

She dialed a familiar number. "Hello." Jess answered.

"Hey, it's Rory."

"I figured. What's up?"

"Well, you're never gonna guess."

"Tell me."

"Paris is…"

"Paris is what?"

"Pregnant, Paris is pregnant."

Jess started laughing. "Good one."

"I'm serious."

"You are?"

"Completely."

"Wow."

"I know. I about died when she told me. She was the last person I'd ever expect to get pregnant as a teen. Well, besides Lane, but that's another story."

"How is she holding up?"

"She's fine. She's staying here for the night so you might not see me in the morning, but I'm coming for lunch with my mom."

"I see you then."

"Bye, Dodger."

"Princess." He said and they hung up. Rory went to sleep wondering about a lot of things. Paris' pregnancy, her and Jess' relationship, _'I have to tell him I love him, sometime.'_ She got to sleep after about two hours of thinking.

The next morning Rory woke up to the sound of Paris throwing up. She got out of bed, got Paris some water and went upstairs. She went into the bathroom and held up Paris' hair for about five minutes.

They went downstairs and got dressed. Paris was leaving. "Thanks, Rory for being here for me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Paris."

"I probably won't see you at school tomorrow."

"I'll bring you the work."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye." Rory said as Paris left. Rory rushed to take a shower and get to Luke's to meet her mother. She again settled on Jess' Tool t-shirt, jeans, and Chucks.

When she got to Luke's she found her mother at a table fighting with Luke for coffee.

"Mom."

"Hey, Rory." She said as Rory sat down. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Paris is pregnant." Lorelai starting laughing. "Déjà vu." She said referring to her and Jess' phone call last night. "Mom, I'm serious."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, she's the last person, besides Lane, you'd ever expect to get pregnant as a teen."

"That's what I said."

"Tell her, I she ever needs someone to talk to I'm here."

"I figured you'd say that." Lorelai and Rory continued to talk about worthless things for the rest of lunch, Rory, occasionally sneaking glances at Jess. _'I'm so happy!'_ She thought.

A/N: There you go it's Paris!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rory walked into the diner to find Jess to ask him about Christmas. She sat at the counter and he appeared from the kitchen, saw Rory and poured her a cup of coffee. "Hey." he said and gave her a kiss.

"Hey yourself. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What are you and Luke doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of."

"Good, cause my mom and I were wondering if you guys could come over on Christmas Eve for dinner. Sookie will cook."

"I'll have to ask Luke, but he'll probably say yes considering he's totally in love with your mother and he's been like a father figure to you your entire life."

"Your right."

"Speaking of which, what ever happened with your dad?"

"He went back to Boston because mom kicked him out."

"What did he do?"

"I'm not sure, she never really told me. So you'll ask Luke."

"Here, let me ask him now."

"Okay."

Jess went into the storage room where Luke was stocking pickles. "Hey Luke, Rory wants to know if we'll come over for Christmas dinner at her house with her and Lorelai."

"Tell her we'll be there."

"Yep." He said and walked out of the storage room and back into the diner with Rory. "He said we'll be there."

"Good, be there on Christmas Eve at about five thirty."

"We will."

"Bye." She said kissing him goodbye.

"Bye."

Christmas Eve came fast. Luke and Jess were getting ready to go. "What do I wear to this shin-dig?" Luke asked.

"I don't know let me call Rory." Jess said and grabbed the phone.

"Hello." Rory answered.

"Hey, Luke was wondering what he should wear."

"Um, anything I guess, it's casual."

"Okay."

"See ya in twenty minutes."

"Bye." He said and hung up. "She said casual. So just wear what you are wearing now."

"Okay." Luke said sarcastically.

They were ready ten minutes later. Luke was waiting for Jess to finish re-gelling his hair. "Jess are you done yes?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They arrived at the Gilmore House on time, for a change. They knocked and Rory answered the door. "Hey, you guys. Come in." She said.

"Hey Rory." Luke said. "Is your mom in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good I'll go in there." Luke walked into the kitchen leaving Rory and Jess in the foyer.

"Hey." Jess said.

"Hey." Rory said and they kissed passionately.

"Rory, Jess get your asses in here, it's time to eat." Lorelai yelled so they separated and went into the kitchen.

"It smells great, Sookie." Rory said.

"Thanks, Rory." Sookie replied. She, Jackson, Luke, and Lorelai were in the kitchen talking. "It's ready." Sookie announced.

They ate and it was time for everybody to go. "Thanks for coming Sookie, Jackson." Lorelai said.

"You're welcome. We had a great time."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey mom, can Jess and I go to the bridge?" Rory asked.

"Sure Hon."

"Thanks."

Rory and Jess left and got to the bridge. Rory gave Jess her gifts to him. One was a first edition Sun Also Rises. "My grandpa helped me get it." She said.

"Thanks, Ror."

"There's more."

"Really?"

"Yes." He opened the next and it was a vintage Clash record.

"When did you get this?"

"When we went to New York. I bought it when you weren't looking."

"Oh. Your turn. I decided to give you this because I know you've been eying it." He said and handed her the gift.

"Your Ramones T-shirt! Thank you." She got out the next gift. "First edition The Fountainhead."

"Your grandpa helped me and I noticed you didn't have it."

"And a mug that says 'Reading is sexy' how appropriate."

"I thought so."

"I love it, all of it."

"Me too." He said and kissed her passionately.

"Jess, read to me." She said and he pulled out her new copy of The Fountainhead and started reading. Soon later she fell asleep in his arms.

He carried her home still sleeping. He knocked on the door and Lorelai answered. "Thanks, Jess." She said and he carried Rory into her room and put her on her bed.

"Your welcome, Lorelai, goodnight."

"You too. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He said and walked back to the diner with his gifts.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rory and Jess were upstairs in Luke's apartment reading. Rory put down her book and turned to Jess. "Jess." she stated.

"Yeah." he said looking up from his book.

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"I don't know, anything. Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Okay, I used to be completely obsessed with going to the zoo."

"Really?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, when Liz wasn't drunk she took me to the Central Park Zoo and I'd stay for hours. I'd whine if we had to leave."

"I cannot picture you whining."

"I was like five. Your turn."

"Mom once told me that the burners on the stove were the devil's hands, because I used to play in the kitchen and she was worried that I'd put my hands on them. Why? I have no idea because we never used them. Your turn again."

"Luke asked me if I was a gigolo."

Rory burst out laughing. "When?" She said in between laughs.

"When I first got my car. He wanted to know where I got the money and I said 'I go to this place that gives me money for my services.'"

Rory still laughed. "My turn, right?"

"Yes please."

"There's not much more to tell. You know a lot about me. Can it be your turn again?"

"Why not?"

"Okay go."

"Back in New York, Liz would beat me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to have a reason to feel sorry for me."

"Oh. Why did she beat you?"

"I'm not sure, she'd come home drunk and just start beating me. I'm sure my attitude didn't help, but I didn't think she'd really start beating me."

"For how long?"

"Since I was about six."

"Oh my god."

"I know."

"Tell me more."

"Are you sure? There's something I could tell you, but I don't know how you'll take it."

"I'm sure."

"Okay, when I was eleven…"

"What? Jess you can tell me."

"If I tell you, you have to promise you will not tell anybody. I haven't told anyone this."

"I promise."

"And, you can't make it a big deal."

"I can't promise that until I know what is."

"I'll tell you anyway."

"Go ahed."

"When I was eleven, I was raped. That is why I don't trust anyone." Rory was speechless. How could he keep this a secret for seven years? "Rory?"

"Jess, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't know. I have a hard time talking to people and I wasn't sure how they'd react, the only thing I knew was that Liz wouldn't care, so I kept quiet for seven years."

"Wow, so why'd you get sent here?"

Jess was relieved at Rory's subject change. "I couldn't take it in New York after all that was going on in my life, so I guess I just got in trouble on purpose, do I could go somewhere away from there for awhile."

"Basically what you're saying is that you wanted to get sent here?"

"Well, I didn't know I'd be sent to this hellhole-"

"Hey!"

"You didn't let me finish, but meeting you made it that much better."

Rory blushed, "So, how are you going to deal with going to Columbia in New York?"

"You'll be there so I think I'll be alright."

Rory blushed again. "Is it my turn yet?"

"Yes, go."

"I love you, Dodger."

Jess was surprised at her speech, but excited all the same. "I love you too, Princess." He said and cupped her head in his hands and kissed her.

A/N: Wow, I had the 'I love you' thing all planned out differently, but I wrote it like that and I must say, I like it. Yo le espero tipos como lo también. ¡Dígame si usted hace o si usted hace no! For those of you who don't know what that means, it means, I hope you guys like it too. Tell me if you do or if you don't.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rory was at school with graduation nearing when Headmaster Charleston pulled her aside. "Ms. Gilmore, I would like to have a word with you in my office."

"Okay, Sir." Rory walked in and sat in one of the leather chairs in the office.

"Ms. Gilmore, I am very pleased to inform you that you are the class of 2002-2003's valedictorian."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have prevailed since you started here. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me. You will have to write a speech to be presented at your graduation ceremony."

"I'll get right on it."

"Okay, that is all."

"Thank you again, I'm very honored."

"Have a nice day Ms. Gilmore."

"You too." Rory said exiting the office with a big grin on her face.

Jess, back in Stars Hollow, was also called into the principal's office. "Mr. Mariano, will you step into my office for a moment please?"

"Sure."

Jess walked in and took a seat. "Mr. Mariano, as you know, your grades have improved very much."

"Yes."

"Well, I am pleased to inform you that you are this year's valedictorian."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have to say, when you first got here, I was a little worried about you. But, once we saw the work you could do, I had a feeling you and I would be having this conversation. Have a speech ready for graduation."

"I will. Thank you."

"No, thank you." The principal said as Jess left the room.

Later that day, Rory rushed into the diner to tell Jess her big news. She got into the diner and saw him. She walked over him. "Hey." She said and gave him a kiss.

He got her coffee. "Hey."

"I have news, great news."

"Me too. You first."

"Well, I got valedictorian."

"Rory that's great." He said going around the counter and giving her a congratulatory kiss and going back behind the counter.

"Thanks, so what's your news?"

"You're so gonna laugh when I tell you."

"Tell me."

"I got valedictorian, too."

Rory started laughing, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so proud of you." This time it was her turn to go around the counter and give him a congratulatory kiss. She did so.

"Life's ironic, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, well I gotta get going and start working on my speech."

"Go." He said giving her another kiss, this time goodbye as opposed to hello and congratulations.

"Bye, Te amo."

"I love you too." She said exiting the diner and running to the inn to tell her mother the news.

"Mom!" She yelled once at the inn's counter.

"Hey, Sweets." Lorelai said popping up from under the counter. "You look excited, did you and your boyfriend do something dirty."

"Eww, no. I got valedictorian."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"That's great. Hey, I just thought of something, won't it be funny to see Paris in cap and gown fat."

"Mom."

"Sorry, just a thought, but you have to admit it will be funny."

"Okay, it will be funny to see Paris in cap and gown fat."

"That's my girl."

"Mom, there's more."

"What?"

"You're gonna love this."

"What?"

"Jess is valedictorian of Stars Hollow High."

"You're kidding."

"I kid you not."

"Oh my gosh."

"I know."

"Doesn't it seem like whatever happens, it happens to both of you?"

"I love that about us, we can go through things together."

"Good, now go home and get started on your speech."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Rory quickly left the inn and got to her house and started to write her speech, already having a few ideas.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The day of Rory graduation quickly arrived. Jess' would follow three days later. Rory and Lorelai were on there way there. "You nervous?" Lorelai asked a fidgety Rory.

"Of course."

"Who's coming again?"

"Grandma and Grandpa, Luke and Jess, and Sookie and Jackson."

"Oh, and what time will they get here?"

"At three-forty five, because they said they wanted to be here early because the ceremony starts at four."

"Okay, I'll shut up now."

"I'd appreciate it."

At three-forty five, everyone showed up as promised. The ceremony started. Rory was giving her speech, giving Jess occasional glances.

"_Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild._ My boyfriend, Jess who provides an argument about literature, who is there for me whenever I need him, and who I am given the luxury to be my own person around. _But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything. As we prepare ourselves today to leave. . ._" Rory finished her speech with much grace and pride in the people she love for helping her mold and change into the person she is.

After graduation Paris came running up to Rory, "Rory, I'm going to Columbia!"

"You are? So am I"

"Nice, so I'll see you there."

"Bye."

After Rory's graduation party in the town square, three days later it was Jess' turn.

"Nervous?" Luke asked.

"No, okay maybe a little."

"You'll be fine. Lorelai, Rory, and the grandparents will be here at four-forty five." The ceremony started at five.

"Okay."

It was time for the ceremony and Jess was giving his speech.

"I came from a place most people would justify as poor. I started out back in New York as the kid who skipped class to go as far away from school as possible. But, I found out that by going to school and by doing something with myself that I can accomplish anything I desire with a little hard work, determination, and persistence. My dream is to write. Write like great novelists such as Hemingway and Vonnegut. I have never told anyone this, but I realized I needed to divulge this to other people to gain their guidence and support.That dream probably would never be possible without a high school diploma. I owe it all to three people. My Uncle Luke, who willingly took me in twice and who pushed me to do my best. Lorelai Gilmore, who although did not like me when I first got here got to know me, and though it might sound a little cliché, acted as the mother figure I never had. Finally, my girlfriend, Rory who I without, would not be standing here as your valedictorian today. She had faith in me when many other people did not. She gave me the motivation I needed to succeed. However and most importantly, she helped me believe in myself. Before I met her, I did not think I would be anyone or become anything and I truly thank her for that. I will be going to Columbia in the fall and I would not have been able to do this, without the help of the people and teachers here in Stars Hollow. I never really pictured myself saying that but here I am. Thank you."

Rory and Lorelai were both in tears at the mention of their names. After the ceremony, Rory walked over to Jess. "That was beautiful." She said.

"Thanks." He said giving her a kiss.

Lorelai walked up, "Jess it was sweet, you mentioning me in your speech."

"Your welcome and I meant what I said."

Jess asked the town not to throw a party. He just wanted to spend the rest of his night with Rory. They spent the night at the bridge in each other's arms. "Jess, I love you so much."

"I love you so much Rory and I want you know that I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

"Were in this together."

"Yes we are."

A/N: I need ideas on what to do during the summer in the story because I don't want to just skiptwo and a half months. Gracias!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"How long will you be gone for?" Jess asked.

"Just three and a half weeks." Rory replied.

"When are you leaving?"

"The day after the World Ocean Day festival. So basically, Thursday."

"The what festival?"

"The World Ocean Day festival, it honors the oceans and products they provide, such as seafood, as well as marine lives themselves for aquariums and pets."

"You say it like it's the most common thing in the world and like I'm actually supposed to know what in the hell it is."

"Well.."

"So what do you do?"

"Well, you eat tons of seafood and you can adopt a fish or some kind of oceanic animal."

"That's all?"

"Pretty much."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"No, I'm not." Rory said trying to trick him.

"No you're not." Jess replied slyly, catching her trick.

"Damn."

"Ha. We sound like your mom."

"Yes, we do."

"Why do you have to go to Europe for three an a half weeks?"

"Jess, my mom wanted to take me somewhere before I go to college and I've drempt about this my ENTIRE life."

"I understand. So when do you want me to pick you up for this cracked fesival you're talking about?"

"You'll go!"

"I guess, if you're there, it shouldn't be so bad."

"Yay, at about one fourty-five on Wednesday."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Adios, mi amor."

"Véale mañana, te amo." Jess said, gave her a kiss, and walked off. Rory walked off with a huge, Jess-like smirk plastered on her face.

On Wednesday, as promised, Jess arrived at one fourty-five with four large coffees to give to Lorelai and Rory. One for each at their house and one for each on the way to the festival.

He knocked and Lorelai answered. "Jess." She said and noticed the coffee cups. "You know us too well. One for here, one for the road, good man."

"Well you didn't come in the diner in the morning so I figured you both be on Luke's coffee withdrawl."

"You were right. Come in. Rory, lover boy is here and he brought us both TWO cups of coffee for fear that we'd both die of Luke's coffee withdrawl."

Rory bolted out of her room and retrieved her cup of coffee. "Hey, no greeting?" Jess asked.

"Oh sorry." She said kissing him passionately and returning to her coffee.

"You guys, ready?"

"Yep. Mom, let's go!"

"Coming!" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen. She came and they left. On the way they discussed again, how on earth Coldplay could be considered an alternative band. Lorelai was happy Rory finally found someone with good music tastes, AND who would gave her coffee when Luke didn't.

"We're here." Lorelai said to Jess in a witch's voice when they arrived at the festival. Everything was blue, like the ocean and there were huge aquariams with every kind of fish known to man.

"Dear God." Jess said. "It smells like fish."

"It's supposed to." Rory said.

"Hey, I'm gonna go drag Luke out here." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Rory and Jess said in unison and Lorelai walked in the direction of the diner.

"I wonder why they didn't have this at the bridge." Rory said.

"I'm kind of glad they didn't, that bridge is ours."

"Good point. I'm hungry."

"When are you not hungry?"

"Again, good point." She said and they walked in the direction of the food.

The rest of the night, in Jess' eyes went very slow. But, that was good, considering this was the last full night he would spend with Rory. They parted ways for the night and Rory went home to finish packing. She made sure she packed Jess' Tool and Ramones t-shirts. She packed almost all the books he'd written in at one point and went to bed.

The next morning, she got up took and took a shower and got dressed, making sure to wake her mother. She asked Jess to come with them to the airport and Lorelai asked if he'd bring the car back to Stars Hollow so she wouldn't have to pay the airport parking fee.

The part Jess and Rory most dreaded arrived and neither of them were ready to let go of each other for three and a half weeks.

"Rory, you have to go." Jess said dissapointedly.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You have to go." He said letting go of her tight embrace.

"I know." She said grabbing him again, before he could get away.

"Bye, Ror."

"Bye, Jess." She said kissing him hard, grabbing the attention af several people in the airport. They let go and Rory and Lorelai went to their gate. Jess thought, _'What in the hell am I going to do for three and a half weeks.'_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rory was sitting in her hotel room in Copenhagen. It was rainy and her mother went out in search of decent coffee. The room was forced upon them by her grandparents.

They asked them to pick two cities in Europe to have hotel rooms in. They picked Copenhagen and Prague. They weren't sure how the Danish and Czech Republican hostel sites would be.

Rory was desperately missing Jess. Apparently, his clothes and margin-thoughts were not enough. She wanted to call but she also didn't want to be seen as one of those girls who called her boyfriend because she couldn't live without him.

But, in all reality she was miserable. When she was with her mother, she tried to mask it, but Lorelai could tell she missed him.

Rory couldn't take it anymore. She dialed 0 to call the front desk. "Front desk." The person answered.

"Hello, could you tell me how much money it would cost me to call someone in the United States?"

"Yes, what is your room number?"

"1086."

"Well, it wouldn't cost anything."

"Excuse me."

"The person who is paying for this room says they will pay for any phone calls."

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." The woman at the front desk said and Rory hung up.

She picked up the phone again and dialed the number to Luke's with much confusion. "Hello." Luke answered sleepily.

"Hey Luke, it's Rory. Did I wake you?"

"Rory, no, well yeah, but it's okay. How are you calling, isn't it a lot of money to call over here from Europe?"

"My grandma and grandpa said they would pay for any calls."

"Oh, did you want to talk to Jess?"

"Yes, but don't tell him it's me."

"Okay, have a good time."

"Thanks, Luke." Rory said and Luke handed a half-asleep Jess, the phone.

"Okay, this better be something good, or else I am going to beat the hell out of whoever is calling." Jess answered, not aware that the person on the phone was Rory.

"Jess, it's Rory."

"Rory?" Jess shot up.

"Yeah."

"How are you? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to call."

"Oh, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"It's boring without you here."

"Of course."

"What have you been reading?"

"I just finished re-reading The World According to Garp."

"Ah, Irving. Excellent writer."

"Well, that's why we picked him for my essay, remember?"

"How could I forget? It took us hours to pick one."

"What have you been doing?"

"Just working, really. There's not much else to do without you here."

Rory blushed. "I have to go and so do you. You have to get to the diner in the morning."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now let me get back to sleep."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory hung up feeling much better by having heard Jess' voice. Lorelai arrived shortly after. "Rory, you realize that there is no coffee in ALL of Europe thateven compares to Luke's."

"Mom, we've only been gone from Stars Hollow for a week and we still have to go to Paris, Istanbul, and Prague."

"So."

"Well, you have plenty of opportunities to find half way decent coffee."

"Still. So, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to The Royal Library."

"What's so special about it?"

"It's the national library of Denmark and is the largest and most important library in all of Scandinavia."

"Oh, well we can go, as long as we can get a hot dog and go shopping after. Because, you know Copenhagen is known for their hot dog stands throughout the city."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. And, don't forget the shopping."

"Of course."

"They've got Prada, Max Mara, Louis Vuitton, Cerutti, Mulberry, Chanel, Malboro, Karen Millen, Hermès and Boss."

"And, how exactly are we going to afford that stuff?"

"Your grandmother gave me one of her credit cards and said for us to buy anything we wanted. She said she wants your first European trip to be the best." Lorelai stated with a childish grin.

"Yeah, but buying expensive designer clothes and shoes is not my idea of the best vacation."

"Rory, it's mine so just go with it."

"Alright."

"Oh, I love you."

"Let's go before I change my mind."

"Okay."

A/N: My number of reviews is vastly decreasing and it's kind of disappointing. Tell me what you think and PLEASE keep reviewing.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

While Rory was in the library for the third hour, Lorelai was at Louis Vuitton. Rory agreed to meet her there, seeing as it was only a couple minutes, walking distance, away.

Lorelai bought a lot of stuff there; she wanted her mother to be mad. Well, she would just say some of it was for Rory, and some of it was.

Rory arrived a couple minutes later. "Rory, I bought the most amazing shoes, they are white wedges with the most amazing, classic, Louis Vuitton monogram flower. Oh, they are fabulous!" Lorelai said.

"What else?"

"Tan pumps, with a cute buckle."

"What else?"

"This fabulous bucket-type bag. You wanna know the best part?"

"Go ahed."

"It's multi-colored with multi-colored fringe!"

"Cool!"

"I know. It's great." She showed Rory the bag.

"It's even better than you described."

"I know."

"So where now?"

"Oh wait, my friend."

"What?"

"I bought you something."

"What?"

"This fabulous black planner with the monogram."

"Really?"

"There's more."

"There's more?"

"Yeah. They had like several books of guides to a certain city and they are in boxes with the logo."

"Really? What city?"

"All major European cities."

"Yeah! Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, Hon. Now, let's go to Chanel."

They walked down the street to Chanel and went in. Lorelai was in heaven. They left the store, Lorelai having bought two purses and a pair of sunglasses. One gold with a huge Chanel logo and the second, the same in silver. Rory bought only the same purse as Lorelai in silver, because Lorelai made her buy something. "Mom, why did you buy those sunglasses?"

"Because."

"You won't ever wear them."

"Sure I will."

"You buy sunglasses and then forget to wear them, defeating the whole purpose of sunglasses in the first place."

"Well, these are Chanel, you don't just forget Chanel."

"Whatever. What now?"

"Marc Jacobs, where we both buy a fabulous outfit. Then, we can go back to the hotel, put it on and go out to a fancy dinner, on your grandparent's credit card."

"Mom, aren't you at all concerned that they will be mad at the amounts of money we're spending?"

"Umm, let me think about that." Silence. "No."

"Let's go." They walked to Marc Jacobs, Rory less enthusiastically than Lorelai.

They left Marc Jacobs, Lorelai with a cherry red skirt and a grey cashmere sweater. Rory selected an olive skirt with a pocket and bow and a bias-cut, lemon, cropped-sleeved shirt.

"You know we could wear these to Friday dinner." Rory stated.

"You're right, and this red skirt I bought will really blind my mother."

"You're probably correct, but that was very cynical and deceptive."

"Well, that's me. Let's go to the hotel and get dressed for dinner."

"Okay."

A half an hour later, Lorelai and Rory were ready for dinner. "You look pretty." Lorelai told Rory.

"You do too."

"Thanks. Let's go."

They selected Tivoli. They sat down and ordered. "So are you having a good time?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Of course. The shopping is great in Europe, plus, I'm here with you."

"I'm glad we got to do this."

"Me too, Hon."

"And although it didn't seem like it earlier, I really like this Marc Jacobs outfit."

"I knew you would, Marc is the best."

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing, getting odd looks from the local Danish people.

A/N: All the items and places described in this chapter are real just so you know. I wrote this particular chapter because of a review I got from SmilesAreAllINeed, so this one goes out to you! REVIWES please!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Lorelai and Rory were on the flight back to the States, and even though Rory had the time of her life, she was glad to be going home.

She took out her well-worn copy of Howl and started reading. Every excerpt, word, and margin writing reminded her of Jess, as silly as that might sound.

With six hours left in the flight and Lorelai asleep, Rory decided to attempt to get to sleep. Rory was not a big fan of planes. She had trouble getting to sleep on them. She fell asleep after an hour of thoughts.

Jess was anxiously awaiting the time he would go and pick up Lorelai and Rory. Luke couldn't leave the diner, but made Jess promise to bring them to the diner after he got them.

He made sure to bring a batch of fresh baked brownies and a ton of coffee because; well they were Gilmores who hadn't had Luke's coffee in two weeks. And that, he wouldn't like to have to be around for a half an hour in the car.

He arrived at the airport in Hartford ten minutes early. He sat down and started reading. Ten minutes later, he found two overly excited Gilmores hunched over him. He stood up and immediately grabbed Rory and pulled her into a huge hug, just embracing the moment in its entirety.

"Jess, you brought us coffee and brownies." Lorelai said excitedly.

"Of course, and I made sure Luke put extra cocoa power in there." Jess stated bluntly.

"Good man, good man." Lorelai said grabbing her coffee. "Ahh, good to the last drop. But, Luke's is way better than Folgers."

Rory still stood there in Jess' embrace, holding on for dear life, not even had her coffee been touched. She let go after about five minutes and gave him an extremely passionate kiss. When they finally let go of each other, Rory lunged for her coffee. "Hey, Ror." Jess said.

"Yeah?"

"I think we better get going." He said motioning to a sleeping Lorelai.

"You're right."

"Wake her, please. I can't carry her to the car."

"I'll wake her, you go get the bags." Rory said.

"Okay, and by the way, I love you."

"I love you too."

Jess got the bags and the only way Lorelai would wake up was with the promise of free coffee when they got back to Stars Hollow. Rory and Jess walked behind Lorelai to the car with Jess' arm around her waist.

They arrived back in Stars Hollow a half an hour later. Lorelai rushed into Luke's the minute they got there. "Luke, coffee, now."

"Hello to you too." He said giving her a mug.

"Sorry. Hey Luke, I missed you and this place."

"You did?" Luke asked happily.

"Yeah, I really did, now give me a cheeseburger, fries, onion rings, and pancakes please."

"Okay, only if you get some kind of fruit in the pancakes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No." Luke said using Lorelai's trick.

"Yes." Lorelai replied. "Damn." She said just like her daughter.

"Blueberries or strawberries?"

"Strawberries."

"I'll be back."

"Okay, thanks, Arnold."

"Hey mom." Rory said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go with Jess to the bridge for awhile?"

"Sure."

"Okay, thanks."

They walked to the bridge in a comfortable silence. They sat down. "I'm glad you're back." Jess said.

"Me too. Mom spent so much of my grandparents money on clothes and shoes that she actually had to buy another suitcase."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was funny."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Paris came into the diner wanting to talk to you, but I told her you were in Europe. She says she wants you to call her. She's starting to show. It was the hour's town gossip."

"I like to see that."

"It was very amusing."

"I wonder how she is going to be a mother and manage classes at Columbia."

"I don't know. But, odds are, since she's Paris that you and I will have something to do with it."

"Oh dear God, I hadn't thought about that, but you're probably right."

"To tell you the truth, I'm kind of worried."

"About what?"

"Paris during pregnancy and birth."

"Me too, but we'll be there to help her."

"Rory, I've never actually been around a kid before."

"Neither have I."

"What happened to Jamie, anyway?"

"I don't know. Paris stopped mentioning him after she told me she was pregnant."

"Well, I think she'll be alright."

"I guess it's just me and you now."

"You're right. How do you think we'll do?"

"Great, we've got each other."

The End

A/N: Well there you go. I decided to end it there because I'm going back down south for about a month so I will have no opportunity to write. There will be a sequel, so don't worry! I will probably start writing when I get back around the middle of July. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
